Yugioh Duel Vrains
by MasterDuelist22
Summary: This is a story about Karter Kingsman a talented young duelist. From the advancements of Kaiba Corp., a new duel disk was created. It alllows people to login to their avatars on the virtual reality game. The game is broken into worlds based on the summoning methods, Ritual, Xyz, Synchro, Fusion, and Pendulum. Karter is in the Xyz faction and hopes to be the best Xyz Duelist.
1. Chapter 1

Well guys, this is my first fanfiction after reading many yugioh fanfics. I was inspired by **Duelist's New Horizon by TranscodeNightCat.** This 1st Chapter is just setting up the story arc and will probably be a little rush. Sorry in advance. I do not own Yugioh and am just a fan.

Chapter 1

Karter stood in line at the local dueling store. He had waited 2 hours in line to get the latest duel disk. This duel disk would allow players to create an avatar and duel online in the new Duel Monsters virtual reality system. A world full of dueling where dueling was the only thing that mattered. It was the latest innovation of dueling by Kaiba Corps.

Hours later when Karter had gotten back home with his new duel disk, he immediately went to his room. He set-up his duel disk virtual headset and logged into his account. Karter Kingsman was a die hard yugioh fan and a talented duelist too. It only took 10 minutes to create his avatar and set-up his account. He went with the nickname: Karter.

The game was divided into different factions based on the different summoning methods. There were the Synchro, Xyz, Fusion, Ritual, and Pendulum factions. Players would be separated into worlds with players from only the same faction. The worlds would be runned by computers and volunteers working the in game characters while administrators enforced the rules. There the players would all compete against each other and when the season ended the top 10 players from each faction would duel each other.

Karter choose the Xyz faction and immediately he was transported into the game. Karter materialized in a small apartment studio. This was probably be the room he would sleep in while in the virtual world if he wanted too. He would have to decorate it soon.

Karter's clothes were all dark with a black jacket and shirt, black sweatpants and black sneakers. There was a backpack full of supplies for the game and a list of things to do first in the game. The first thing he needed to do was to pull a Xyz card from card packs sold at card shops. Once he was able to pull an Xyz card a deck would automatically be formed based on the Xyz card's archetype.

Karter set out for the card shop hoping to pull a special Number card in the packs. Players were crowding the card shops wearing similar clothes trying to buy as many card packs as they could. Karter avoided the big stores and managed to find a small store. Nobody else was around because they were all buying from big card shops.

"Well hello there. I'm Ryko the card shop owner. Believe it or not you're actually the first duelist to stop by today and just for that I"m going to give you five card packs free. How about that?" The shopkeeper was an old man wearing khaki shorts, a red polo, and sandals. He handed him five card packs and was eager for him to open it. "Well thanks, sir. I'm glad I avoided those big crowded stores. I'm hoping to draw a number card in these packs, so wish me luck."

Karter opened the first pack but nothing good. Second pack, nothing. Third pack, nothing. The fourth pack… he pulled a black card out of the set of cards and it immediately glowed. It was an Number card!

"Mortal, whoever dares to wield the power of the golden-eyes will be destined to do great things in this game. But only those who are strong enough to unlock my power can use it. What is your answer?" The number card was actually talking to him.

"I Karter, will wield your mighty power and do great things with it." "Then I come to your aid, **Number 76: Golden-Eyes Zodiac Dragon."** Woah! The card materialized along with a deck in his palm.

"Wow, a number card was actually pulled in my shop. Boy, I can't wait to tell the other shop keepers! Haha! Well done son!" Ryko jumped up and down in excitement. Karter put the deck in his duel disk and bought a belt to keep his extra deck. He shoved the other cards in his bag along with the unopened pack. "Thank you. See you later".

Karter rushed out the shop and immediately bumped into somebody. It was a boy. He had on the same outfit and had brown hair, hazel eyes, and a pale complexion. "Hey watch where you're going. Wait a minute, I hear shouting of a number being pulled here and since you're the only one who was in the store you're the one with the number. I challenge you to a duel for your number card."

Karter couldn't believe it. He was eager to play his new deck but at the same time he had never heard of the zodiac dragons meaning he didn't know how to play the deck. " Alright, I'll take on your challenge risking both our numbbers on the line." A guy that eager to duel was bound to be talentless. Only a fool would rush into a duel just to gain a number.

The two duelists set their decks and drew their cards. The lifepoint counter was activated and the duel was set.

 **Karter: 4000 LP**

 **David:4000 LP**

That is the end of Chapter 1 and thank you so much for reading. Yes I left you all on a cliffhanger but don't worry I am already working out the duel. It was a little rushed and over time I will build on the setting and will include some great duels so stick around. Reviews and new characters are all welcome along with ideas for the story.

Here's a link to Zodiac Dragon's Card. There you will find other cards for which I draw inspiration from and will likely use. Shoutout to Kai1411.

art/Zodiac-Dragon-385123782


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

The field around Karter and David transformed into a space station. When you duel in the game the space around transforms into a duel field which has a special effect. Space station special effect: When you Xyz summon a monster, draw one card.

 **Karter: 4000 LP**

 **David: 4000 LP**

Duel System: Karter shall go 1st. The first player draws 1 card.

Karter drew his card and looked at his starting hand. Three monsters and three spells. He didn't have time to read each of the cards effect. A voice suddenly spoke in his head. "Trust your duelist instincts, and the play will make itself." A silver aura engulfed Karter and his eyes turned gold. " I activate the spell card, Light sanctuary. It summons two light tokens with 0 attack and defence to my field in defence mode. These won't stay around long because I tribute them to summon out my ace monster. Behold a monster more with devastating power, a miracle to the chosen dragon master that can turn any duel around."

A deafening roar echoed the Space station. A huge silver dragon with golden wings appeared from the space. Its golden eyes were almost blinding. "I summon Golden-Eyes Miracle Dragon(8/2500 atk/2500 def). When this card is summoned, it gains 1000 attack and defence until my next turn. I set two cards down and end my turn."

"Ha, couldn't even summon a number card. I knew you were weak but don't worry I'll show you how it's done. I draw. I summon Mythic Tree Dragon(4/100/1400) in defence mode. When I have an Earth monster on my field I can special summon Mythic water dragon(8/1000/2000). If I have a water monster on the field, Mythic tree dragon increases his level by 4. I build the overlay network with these two level 8 monsters, and Xyz summon **Number 46: Dragluon(Rank 8/3000/3000).** It nullifies the effects of all dragon-type monsters your opponent controls meaning your dragon's attack is back to 2500. Dragluon attack Miracle dragon."

"I activate my trap card, Golden Dragon Descent. When my opponent attacks when I do not have an Xyz monster on the field, I can Xyz summon a monster using monsters from my hand and field. I built the overlay network with the Miracle dragon and the level 8 Zodiac High Priestess. I Xyz summon **Number 76: Golden-Eyes Zodiac Dragon(Rank 8/3000/2800)."**

"What Xyz summoning a number during my turn. Is that even possible." David asked.

"You bet and that's just the beginning because Zodiac Dragon isn't affected by the effects of monsters with equal or less attack points then it. When Golden-Eyes Zodiac Dragon is summoned to the field, all monsters my opponent controls attack become 0. When Zodiac Dragon is summoned using a golden-eyes monster, it gains 1000 attack points."

"What? A monster with 4000 attacks during my turn! I guess I'll stop my attack!"

" Not a chance because I activate Golden-Eyes Zodiac Dragons' special ability, by detaching 1 xyz material, I can force one of my opponent's monster to battle Zodiac dragon. With 4000 attack your life points are done!"

 **David: 4000-4000= 0 Lp**

 **System: Winner is Karter!**

"Aaaaaaah! I can't believe I lost. During my turn! I want a rematch." The field dispersed and they were back on the streets. Karter earned 1000 credits for the duel and Dragluon.

Karter put the new number in his extra deck and walked away. Once he got distance from the sad duelist, he used his duel disk to teleport back to his studio. He put down his duel disk and backpack and went to go take a shower.

When he was done and he put on a new black shirt and black jeans. He turned on the TV. There was a duel being broadcasted and it seemed one sided. This one duelist had just attacked with Number 32: Shark Drake and reduced their opponents life points to 0.

"Wow, that was a replay of a duelist named Tempest vs. Brian126. That was the 10th win in a row for Tempest. And here are the leaderboards for the top duelists so far:

1) Tempest- A shark based user who owns over 4 water type numbers including his ace, Number 32: Shark Drake. Wins: 12 Wins

2) Orion- A photon/galaxy user who easily defeats his opponents in 3 turns or less with his ace, Number 62: Galaxy-Eyes Prime Photon Dragon Wins: 10

3) Crystal- A water based duelist who swiftly takes down his opponents quickly with her ace Number 94: CrystalZero Wins: 8

Karter shut the TV off. He pulled out his deck and started to make some changes using some cards from the packs he bought. If he wanted to be a top contender for the xyz faction he would need to make solid tactics to beat duelists like Tempest and Orion. He was lucky to beat David without even seeing the cards but David's no Tempest. After closely analyzing his deck and its strategies closely he felt something was missing.

Knock!Knock! That's strange, Karter was definitely not expecting anyone. He went to go open the door. When he opened the door he was greeted by the girl he had just seen on TV, Crystal. She looked so much more beautiful in person.

"Hey! I'm Crystal and um, I was heading out to a party being thrown downstairs and I was wondering if you wanted to come. I heard you teleporting in but never heard you coming out so I wanted to make sure you remembered to take a break once in awhile."

"Uh, thanks. I'm Karter. I was just watching you on TV. I mean I wasn't just watching you for say but um you were on the news. But you probably already knew that." Karter ridiculed himself in his head.

"You're funny and I totally get what you mean. Come on let's go!" She grabbed his hand and dragged his down the stairs. Karter barely managed to close the door. It seemed everybody was heading to the party.

By the time they got to the bottom of the stairs announcement were blaring overhead. "Attention! Attention! Duelists all around. Welcome to the World Premier opening of Yugioh Duel Vrains. What a great turn out it has been for all of us at Kaiba Corps. Starting tommorow for all those in need of more power to add to their decks Barian portals will start to pop up. These portals will have special characters that you have to duel inside them and if you win you get a special reward. You have the chance to get a Rank-Up Barian Card to transform your Xyz monsters into Chaos Xyz monsters. If you are really lucky you could face one of the Seven Barian emperors, who have a rare chance to drop their signature Numbers over 100. So good luck on this special event and may the cards be with you!"

"Wow, can you believe it rank up magic. That could make my golden-eyes number even more powerful." Karter seemed excited.

"Yeah, its great. Wait did you say you had the Golden-eyes number. I've never heard of a number like that one. That must be one of the Blank Cards that transformed into a number that reflects the person's soul. Well enough chit chat. Let's get to that party."

"Wait what was that about the Blank Cards. Where did you hear that." Karter, in all his excitement forgot that Number 76 was a blank card that he had never heard of before.

"I'll only tell you more if you come to the party with me. Come on let's go. You need a friend." Karter disappointedly went a long while thinking about what Crystal said.

* * *

Meanwhile in a mysterious room:

"Users have pulled 32 numbers so far and over 100 xyz monsters. Soon the trading market and online shopping features will open."

"Excellent. Vrains is picking up. How about the Synchro Faction? They seem to be a lot of turbo duels."

"Yes sir, almost everyone has purchased a duel runner and are entering the arena starting tomorrow. We are also prepared to launch the signers program close to this week."

"Good. It seems everything is running smoothly. Be sure the Link Fraction is ready when we need."

"Of course. The Link Fraction is still in development but we still have plenty of time."

* * *

That's it for Chapter 2. It's longer than last time and it also took longer so sorry about that. I noticed Chapter 1 was a little short so hear you go. It looks like Karter has a little crush on Crystal but what does she want with Karter. And what are the Blank Numbers Crystal mentioned. Again reviews and new characters are welcomed.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Karter opened his eyes. His head started buzzing as he took in his surrounding. Where was he? There were dark stone walls around him. He got up and immediately his body felt sore. He struggled to walk. The last thing he remembered was packing up and grabbing his duel disk to find a Barian portal. He remembered going together with Crystal.

"Oh no, where's Crystal?" Karter started running until he saw some light. He ran towards it until he got to an open field. The field was so bright and was filled with blue specs flying out. This was no Barian Portal.

"Congratulations, duelist. You have found the super rare Astral Portal. If you manage to beat me, you gain unimaginable power. The power to perform Shining Xyz Evolution! But I'm getting ahead of myself. There is no way you can beat my new order xyz monsters."

"It is an honor to duel you, Eliphas but I must warn you. I won't be that easy to beat in fact, I don't plan on losing at all." Karter couldn't believe his chances.

"Very well. Here, you'll need this card. If you want to have a chance to beat me. Try and use this power, if you even can." Eliphas handed Karter a blank card.

"How am I supposed to use this?" Karter put in his deck hoping he wouldn't have to use it. "Let's just duel."

 **Eliphas: 4000 LP**

 **Karter: 4000 LP**

"I'll go 1st, I draw. I activate **Rank-up Advantage.** Every time a xyz monster is summoned using a rank-up magic card, the duelist can draw a card. Then I activate 2 **Mysterious Monolith** cards. I can use these two spells to build the overlay network and xyz summon **New Order 4: Etheric Anubis(Rank 4/1000/1000).** It won't still along because I activate **Rank-Up-Magic Astral Force.** I now summon **New Order 6: Etheric Apophis(Rank 6/2500/1000).** I am now able to draw a card. Shining Draw! I set 2 cards face down and end my turn."

"Wow, not bad. I draw. When my opponent has a special summon monster on the field and I have none, I can summon **Zodiac High Priestess(Lv 8/2600/2000).** By changing it to defense mode I can summon a monster from my hand. I summon **Golden-Eyes Arch Dragon(Lv 8/2900/2200).** I activate Arch dragon's ability, by banishing one card from my hand, my opponent can longer activate spell and trap cards during the turn I use it to Xyz summon. I build the overlay network with these two monsters. I summon, **Number 76: Golden-Eyes Zodiac Dragon(Rank 8/3000/2800).** I activate Zodiac's ability. It negates your monster's ability and lower its attack to 0, and it gains 1000 extra attack. Zodiac Dragon attacks Apophis.

"I activate **Order Keeper, Cleo** from my hand. By discarding this card I can stop the destruction of any New Order monster in battle and I only take half the damage.

 **Eliphas: 4000-1500= 2500 LP**

"I set 1 card and end my turn." Karter might actually win this.

"You fool. If you think you could win this you're mistaking. I activate **Rank Up Magic** 's second effect. Instead of drawing a card I can add it back to my hand. I activate Apophis's special ability. By detaching one xyz material, I can lower the attack of your monster by 2000 attack points. I activate my trap, **Double Diffuse.** When your monster's attack points are lowered, I can also lower your lifepoints by that much as well.

 **Karter: 4000-2000= 2000 LP**

" I rebuild the overlay network using **Rank-Up-Magic Astral Force** with Apophis and xyz summon, **New Order 8: Etheric Seberek.** I now draw a card thanks to my spell. Shining draw! When Seberek is summoned, I can add a spell card to my hand. I activate the continuous spell, **Astral Devastation.** Now, I can negate your monster special abilities. Seberek attack Zodiac Dragon!"

"I activate my trap, **Xyz Allusion.** By paying half my life my life points the battle is now over. Phew." Karter barely survived this turn.

 **Karter: 2000-1000= 1000 LP**

"You may have survived this turn but unless you can pull a miracle, this duel is soon over. I end my turn."

He's right. If Karter doesn't draw a good card the game is over. "I believe in my deck and it will not fail me now. Come forth my miracle! Shining Draw! I activate the spell card, **Rank-Up-Magic Radiant Force.** It allows me to perform Shining Xyz Evolution! I summon, **Number S76: Golden-Eyes Miracle Lord Dragon(Rank 8/3200/3000)!** I am able to draw a card thanks to Rank Up Advantage. I activate Miracle Lord's special ability! By detaching one material I can destroy all face up cards on your field! That's 3! Miracle Lord also gains 200 attacks points for each card destroyed so an extra 600. Now it has 3800 attack points! Miracle Lord Dragon attack directly! When Miracle Lord attacks, you can not activate any effects!"

 **Eliphas: 2500-2500= 0 LP**

"Impressive, it seems you were able to use the Shining Xyz evolution and even an xyz draw! You can keep Miracle Lord as your reward along with the Rank-Up Card." Eliphas wasn't to pleased to give up Miracle Lord.

"Thanks but there's something else. I thought I cam here with my friend, Cystal. Do you know what happened to her?"

"Why don't you find out for yourself?" Eliphas pushed Karter into a portal behind him.

"Woooooooah"-Thud!-"Ouch that hurt. Jeez, that was rude." Karter looked up to see where he was. He was laying on a bed but it wasn't his. The room wasn't a studio. The walls looked as if carved of stone and the only light from an opening leading into a pathway.

"Ah, I see you're up. I'm Orion and you might be wondering where you are. You're in one of the arena chambers. I found you knocked out cold by the arena and I brought you here. Come on, you need some food."

Karter slowly got up. "Thanks man, by any chance have you seen Crystal? We got separated when we went looking for a barian portal."

"Let me check my duel disk. If she's dueling we'll be able to know where she is. What, it says she's about to duel 3 members of the Emperor guild. THere a group of elite duelists that are recruited from across the Xyz Worlds. It seems three of them have come to Heartland City. We got to teleport now! She could be in trouble."

"Alright. This would be a great time to test out my new xyz. If she's in trouble, I've got to help her." Karter and Orion teleported to Crystal's location.

 **And that is it for chapter 3. Finally school is out so I will be able to update chapters but no guarantees. If you have any suggestions and character you want to add feel free to comment. Likes would also be good. Seriously I'm talking to you. I know you're reading this and would love to talk to me about it, so do.**

 **And here's Miracle Lord Dragoon. I do not own the card because the card framework was done by a great Deviant artist.**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

"Finish him off **Number 94: CrystalZero."** Crystal's ace monsters finished of the random duelist she was dueling. It looked like she had taken down the three duelists from the Emperor guild. "Some elite duelists, they weren't that hard to duel."

"Wow, Crystal, I can't believe you defeated Xyz duelists from the Emperor guild." Orion praised Crystal while Karter was still confused as to when guilds were created. Boy, how long was he out in that Astral portal.

"Thanks, Orion but they were too easy. Karter where have you been? I was looking for you when these duelists ambushed me."

"Well, it's long story that I tell you on the way back. Let's grab something to eat because I'm hungry."

"Fools, you think you're great by beating these entry level duelists. Please, if you think you have what it takes to beat me, let's have a duel." A mysterious duelist stepped out of the shadows.

"Are you trying to start something you'll regret. If you think you can handle my Galaxy-Eyes then we'll see who the superior duelist is."

Let's duel!

 **Mysterious Duelist: 4000 Lp**

 **Orion: 4000 Lp**

 **System: Duel mode is set. Location: Machine Factory(when an opponents monster is destroyed by an xyz monster, your opponent takes double the battle damage) Damien shall go 1st.**

"I draw. I activate **Machina Assemble.** By sending two machina monsters from my hand to the graveyard, I can add two new machina monsters to my hand. I activate **Xyz Molder** from my hand,field and graveyard. For this turn, I can xyz summon using monster from my hand. That allows to overlay my 2 level 7 **Machina Fortress** to Xyz summon **Machina Leviathan( Rank 7/2600/1500).** I overlay the level 7 **Machina Gear Keeper** and the level 7 **Machina Buster** to xyz summon **Machina Dragon( Rank 7/2800/2200).** While Machina Dragon is on the field, all machine-type monsters gain 500 attack. I set a card face down and end my turn. It won't be long before this duel is over."

"Impressive, I expect nothing less from the Emperor Guild. I draw. When there are no monster on my field I can summon **Photon Thrasher( Rank 4/2100/0).** Then I summon **Photon Crusher( Rank 4/2000/0).** I overlay these two level 4 monsters to build the overlay network and xyz summon **Starliege Lord Galaxion(Rank 4/2000/2100).** I use two overlay units to activate Galaxion's effect. Now, I can summon a Galaxy-Eyes Photon Dragon from my deck. Come forth my mighty dragon, **Galaxy-Eyes Photon Dragon( Lv. 8/3000/2500).** Now, I tribute my two monsters to summon **Galaxy-Eyes Photon Dragon** from my hand.

"Wait, why didn't he just detach one xyz material and summon the dragon from his hand." Karter didn't catch on.

" Now I activate **Galaxy Zero** to bring back my second Galaxy-Eyes Photon dragon. I activate **Galaxy Expedition,** to bring out **Galaxy Knight( Lv. 8/2800/2600).** I overlay these three level 8 monsters to xyz summon **Neo Galaxy-Eyes Photon Dragon( Rank 8/4500/3000).**

"I knew you would immediately summon Neo Galaxy-Eyes Photon Dragon if I forced you too. Since I had two xyz monsters on my field, I was practically begging you to summon Neo Galaxy-Eyes and that's how you fell into my trap. I activate my trap, **Xyz Situation Diffuse.** When you summon an Xyz monster to the field, I can automatically destroy all xyz monsters on the field and deal 200 damage times the total rank of all the xyz monsters destroyed." Damage= 200 x 22= 4400 damage. "Say goodbye to your life points."

"What no way. How could I let him beat me like this." Orion closed his eyes ready to accept the damage.

"I activate the spell, **Twilight's Shadow.** By discarding one card from my hand, I take the damage Orion would've taken. While Twilight Dragoon is in the graveyard, I cannot take any effect damage." A tall kid with a white duelist jacket, black pants, and dark sneakers emerged from the sky and landed in front of Orion.

"What! Who are you? How did you even get into this duel? Explain yourself this instant." Damien and everyone else was surprised by the new duelists arrival.

"Allow me to introduce myself, the name's Ace. Nice to meet you. I

couldn't just let this guy lose by the hands of you, Damien. Picking on unsuspecting duelists who don't know your true power. How cruel."

"What! You shut up right now. You just interrupted my duel which I was winning until you came along."

"You see everyone, Damien may have told you he was from Emperor guild but he didn't tell you who he was truly. He is the right hand man to Tempest the number one duelist in the Xyz faction for weeks now. In fact, Tempest sent these thugs led by Damien come after Crystal and Orion in order to pressure you guys into joining them or be obliterated if you didn't." Ace laughed at the last part.

"That's all a nice story but even if that all was true. That doesn't explain where you come in." Damien felt threatened by Ace revealing his scheme.

"Ever since the Emperor guild defeated my city's best duelists to force me to join them, I have been taking note of everything your guild has been doing until now." People in the city started to appear to check out the duel happening in the streets. "You better going Damien, after all you can't take on everyone here and you know it. Stay and lose this duel to me in front of everyone or run back to your master empty handed. It's completely your choice."

"You'll pay for this. Come on let's go you loser bums." Damien and the other disappeared into a portal.

"I must thank you, Ace. I would have surely lost the duel if you didn't step in." Orion still felt disappointed but glad the duel didn't end.

"Don't sweat it. You clearly didn't know what you were getting into at the start. I would like to also apologize for not stepping in sooner but that girl was handling them fine until Damien showed up." Crystal beamed at that remark.

"Ughh guys, could we please now get something to eat. I haven't eaten since I got back from the special portal." Karter realized how whiny he sounded but before he could say something snappy Crystal said something snappy.

"Unless somebody else is coming to duel us, we should go. Ace you want to join us. You just arrived to this city and you look like you need something to eat."

Ace was about to deny the invitation but his stomach growled. "I guess my stomach answered that. I would love to go eat. It's on Orion since he almost lost."

"Wait, what. Oh come on, you were just on my side. We could all share the bill here. We are all civilized people. Wait, guys where you going? Wait up!" The group went on their way to get some food.

* * *

Later on in a different city...

"You came back empty-handed? The second in command couldn't even handle to decent duelists? Explain your failure. Now!"

"Sir, the group you sent me was all defeated by Crystal. And then I stepped into duel Orion and I nearly beaten him, when this guy named Ace interrupted the duel and saved him. Then people started to show up and I was forced to retreat."

"Wait, did you say Ace. Hmm, Ace is an elite duelist that could've beaten you easily. He has been defeating a lot of our members lately too. Potentially his skill could rival mine but I will soon have to assess it for myself. I want you to gather a group of members and keep an eye on Ace. He is proving to be very troublesome. In fact take Crusher. He's perfect for the job."

"Yes, sir, I will get right on that." Damien quickly went to go do his task. Soon he will make Ace pay for embarrassing him. With Crusher, he'll wipe that smug smile off his face the next time they meet.

* * *

That is it for this chapter. The mysterious Damien and the Emperor guild is learned about and the even more mysterious duelist, Ace has arrived in the city. Next time Crusher will end up facing Karter, unknowingly. Karter still has yet to reveal he stumbled upon an Astral portal. And what new feature will be introduced in the game next time? See you all next time and keep enjoying this series.

The cool thing about this story is that almost all the special xyz monster I use are actually available to look at on DeviantArt. They are not mine but other Deviantartists. They look so sick so really check them at. Shoutout to anyone who can guess who Ace's monster is before the next chapter( Hint it will be on Deviant and was done by Kai1411) which will be in either Sunday or Monday. Send me a message if you got it or review the story. Look up **Machina Dragon Yugioh** to find the card and leviathan. Peace!


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

"Ace, was it? I'll eliminate him for good. I can't believe he scared you off Damien. Maybe you're getting weak." Crusher and Damien were sitting on a rooftop doing surveillance on Ace. Ace was getting a special card from a vendor downtown.

"Hey, Tempest said he was on his level. I'm not even sure you could beat him." Damien snapped back.

"Ha, don't make me laugh. I could easily beat him just watch. Wait, where did he go?" Crusher got up. "When did he leave?"

"I'm right here, amateurs. I noticed you an hour ago but I didn't really care. Damien, I see Tempest sent another guy after me. I believe your name was Crusher. I've seen some of your duel records. Is he scared I'm onto him?"

"How did you? Just who are you? Besides he didn't just send me, he sent a team. You're surrounded." Crusher smiled.

"Oh really? Ace jumped off the building and onto a balcony. He then climbed down the stairs and started running.

"What the heck? You just let him get away like that? Where's the team?" Damien jumped onto the balcony too and started running.

"I just contacted them. They'll meet up at the next block where Ace is going. Come on, I've never lost a target, and I don't plan to." Crusher followed Damien down the street.

The group met up and turned the corner. "Ha, we got him now", Crusher said. "We got you Ace, you can stop running. You two go around back and trap him."

"Actually, I'm not Ace." Karter revealed himself from the shadows. "I challenge you to duel. If I win, you and the Emperor Guild has to leave Ace alone."

"Fine, but if I win you have to tell me where Ace is." Crusher set his duel disk and agreed.

"Well, I don't plan on losing to a third rate duelist like you. Let's duel."

 **Crusher: 4000 LP**

 **Karter: 4000 LP**

 **System: Dual Mode set. Location: Heaven's Gate( all light monsters gain 200 attack for each one on the field). Crusher will go 1st.**

"I draw. I activate **Foolish Burial.** I send **Pirodragon Sun Priest** to the graveyard. Then I special summon **Pirodragon Breaker(Lv 4/1900/0)** from my hand. I summon it by banishing a Pirodragon like sun priest from my graveyard. Then I follow up by summoning **Pirodragon Charger(Lv 4/1700/0).** I set two card face down and end my turn. You're up."

"I draw. This field was meant for me. I tribute your **Pirodragon Breaker** and **Pirodragon Charger** to special summon **Miracle Lord Dragoon(Lv 8/0/1500)** in defense mode to your side.

"What, that's not fair. What are you planning?" Crusher asked.

"You'll see soon because **Miracle Lord Dragoon** can be returned to me by paying half my life points."

 **Karter: 4000-2000= 2000 LP**

"During my turn, I can special summon **Miracle Lord Dragon** using fortress mode as xyz material. I summon **Number S76: Golden-Eyes Miracle Lord Dragon(Rank 8/3200/3000).** Miracle Lord Dragoon allows me to attach **Golden-Eyes Miracle Dragon** as xyz material to dragoon.

"I activate my trap, **Rising Flames,** when my opponent xyz summons a monster, I can return all fire type monsters back to my graveyard and then summon all of them to my field."

"I activate Miracle Lord Dragon's special ability. By detaching one xyz material, I can destroy all face up monsters on the field."

"NO, no, no! You can't be serious." Crusher looked nervous.

"I am, and you played right into my hand. **Miracle Lord Dragon** gains 200 attack for each card destroyed. Now his attack is 3800. I equip Miracle Lord with **Xyz Unit.** It gains 1600 attack. Now my mighty dragon attack Crusher directly.

 **Crusher: 4000-4000= 0 LP**

"How do you have a shining xyz monster? Boys take him instead." Damien ordered his friends to take Karter.

"Dragon, light up the sky!" The street filled up with blinding light. When it died down Karter was gone.

"You're welcome, Karter. What were you thinking? This is my battle not yours." Ace revealed himself. They had been transported to the arena.

"I stick up for my friends. Even though we only met like a week ago, I heard what you went through. You-"

"Attention all duelists in all of the worlds. There are several announcements I have to make. In one week, there will be an open tournament for duelists from all the worlds. We will be selecting the best duelists from each faction and pitying them against each other. A new feature in the game will be debuting in the Grand Duel Tournament. Duelists will now be able to use skills during duels to give themselves an edge. I wish you all luck in the tournament. The winner will gain an exclusive card designed especially for the winner. That is all."

* * *

"That's it. You've failed me again. Damien, you are no longer my right hand man and have been stripped of your achievements in the Emperor Guild. Now you are just another beginner member."

"Please sir, I beg you not to do this. It was all of Crusher's fault." Damien turned to Crusher.

"That's enough out of you. Crusher, I'm very disappointed in you dueling skills. It seems you've gotten very cocky with your record. To lose to one of Ace's lackeys is just embarrassing." Tempest stayed calm. In all honesty, he was intrigued with the duelist. He had a Shining Number that no one else had. He was also able to First-Turn-Kill Crusher was impressive. "In light of the tournament, I will have to do some things on my own. I'm leaving Celestia in charge until I get back."

* * *

"So, the tournament has been announced. That means, the plan is in motion as we speak. Tell Ace, that I'll be in the tournament. Now that Tempest has gone under radar and left leadership to Celestia, we'll have the perfect chance to take down the Emperor Guild for good."

"No, Celestia is equally as dangerous as Tempest. We launch our attack during the tournament."

* * *

That's it for this chapter. Next chapter the tournament begins and we get to see other powerful duelists from different factions. Skills have been added to the game starting in the tournament. Does Ace have allies plotting to take down the Emperor guild? And where did Tempest go? Who's in the tournament? And who the heck is Celestia? Find out next chapter!


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

* * *

 **Synchro World**

" **Sanctuary Dragon Archlord,** attack!" Kai finished off another duelist. The other world duelists better be strong because he had already become Duel King in the Synchro World. He needed to win that tournament for Synchro duelists looking up to him. It would be terrible if the Dual King lost badly in the tournament. Kai tuned his deck one last time before the announcement came on...

* * *

 **Fusion World**

" **Elemental Hero Cosmic Neos,** lay waste to your enemies!" Jadyn just won another duel. She was now number #1 in Duel Academy. She just secured her spot in the tournament. She couldn't wait. She would go out there and make her school proud. She was being congratulated when the announcement came on...

* * *

 **Ritual World**

" **Sauravis, The Ancient and Ascended,** shine the path to my victory!" Grace just had another perfect win. Grace had been non-stop dueling to make sure she got a chance to duel in the tournament. She had earned the respect of all her peers and she couldn't let them down. She was buying a pack when the announcements came on…

* * *

 **Pendulum World**

" **Spirit Force Kaiser Dragon,** open the doors of fate!" Kaiser crushed another duelist in his winning streak. His ace monster and him have been unstoppable since the game launched. He hasn't lost a match with his ace monster yet and he didn't plan to lose in the tournament. He will go all out in the tournament for sure. He was looking at his card when the announcements came on...

* * *

 **Xyz World**

" **Number 76: Golden-Eyes Zodiac Dragon,** give me the victory!" Karter won his 50th win a row. He had been slacking off since the game started but if he wanted to duel in the tournament, he had rack up some wins. That's why Karter, Crystal, and Orion have been dueling constantly in the arena. Karter also wanted to face Tempest and Ace too but they've been missing since the day the tournament was announced. Karter tried to contact Ace again when the announcement came on...

* * *

"Attention all duelists, the time has come. At this moment, the best duelists are being teleported to the tournament stage. The tournament stage consists of many fields that gives advantages to different summonings. All duelists will also be able to find skills in the fields to help them out. We have also placed special cards in each of the fields. These 32 duelists will face fierce duelists and all have the chance to win the exclusive prize. So now the duelists are on their way. Stay tune to watch the exciting duels to come."

"Oh and one more surprise. Throughout the tournament, you keep the life points you have when you duel. Once your life points are reduced to 0 you're eliminated from the tournament. There are hidden spells and traps that may increase or decrease your life points. May the odds be in the strongest duelist's favor.

* * *

This chapter was meant to basically explain the rules of the tournament and introduce special characters from the other worlds. This isn't the main tournament but it is the first tournament since the game started. This would be a tremendous prestige to the duelist and world who won the first tournament. The characters in this chapter will also be prominent figures for their respective worlds. I will also begin to tell the story from different perspectives of these characters.

I will also add another chapter soon so sorry for the wait Thanks for the patience. I would love to take your own characters to add to the tournament. Just private message me or review.


	7. Chapter 7

"It seems are first duel of the tournament is with Grace from the Ritual World vs. Crystal from the Xyz World. Grace has had a perfect duel record, never losing once and has never gone below 4000 LP in any of her duels. Crystal is a strong duelist who is ranked in the top 10 leaderboard for the Xyz world who fearlessly takes on all challenges. Let's see how these two ladies face it off."

 **Grace's LP: 4000**

 **Crystal's LP: 4000**

 **System: Tournament Mode is set. Location: Ancient Ruins( when the player starts their turn, if their Life Points is higher than their opponent, they can draw an extra card). Grace shall go 1st.**

"I draw. I activate **Preparation of Rites** from my hand. I can now add **Sprite's Blessing** and **Sauravis the Ancient and Ascended** to my hand. I activate my skill _Heaven's Blessing._ When I add a card to my hand besides the Draw Phase, I gain 500 Life Points. I drew two cards so I gain 1000 Life Points. I activate **Christopher, The Ascended( Lv 6/2300/2500)** special ability. I can special summon him in attack mode when I gain life points and then I can also draw a card. I gain 500 Life points. I summon **Keeper of the Gate(Tuner/Lv 2/1000/800)** in defense mode. I tune Christopher and Keeper of the Gate to Synchro Summon **Ascension Sky Knight(Lv 8/2800/2600)** in attack mode. Once per turn I can deal you damage equal to the difference of our life points."

 **Grace's LP: 5500**

 **Crystal's Lp: 4000-1500= 2500**

"I set two cards face down and end my turn." Grace finished a flawless turn.

"Dang, she's good." Karter whispered to himself. He was racing through the jungle looking for an opponent while watching Crystal's duel. From the way the duel was going, Crystal needed a miracle to survive. Karter looked back at the duel. Crystal had summoned **Ice Princess Zereort( Rank 5/2500/2100).**

"I activate the Ice Princess's effect. I detach one xyz material to lower Ascension Sky Knight's to 0."

"I activate **Sauravis, the Ancient and Ascended** 's special ability from hand. When my monster is targeted by an effect, by discarding Sauravis, I can negate the activation. I active my face down, **Ancient Elixir** , when I discard Sauravis to the graveyard, I can banish it and gain life points equal to its attack points. I gain 2600 life points."

 **Grace's LP: 5500+2600= 8100**

"I activate Ice Princess's effect again. Sky Knight's attack becomes 0. Zereort attacks Sky Knight."

"I activate my second face down, **Light Barricade** , I can raise Sky Knight's attack points by the difference in our life points. Sky Knight gains 5600 attack. This attack will wipe out you life points.

Crystal didn't know what to do. This was it. Her first duel and she had already lost. Her opponent was good, way out of her league.

"I activate the **Change of Tides** from my hand. When a duelist's life points would reach 0 during the battle phase, it automatically ends the battle phase and then I can summon level 4 or lower water monsters from my deck up to the number of monsters on the field. I summon **Two Headed Shark( Lv 4/1200/1600)** and **Saber Shark( Lv 4/1600/1200)** in attack mode." Tempest leaped into the ancient ruins and landed next to Crystal.

Grace and Crystal were both shocked. Grace still kept her calm composure despite the turn of events. "You take 2000 damage for interrupting the duel. I'll take you down if I have to as well."

 **Tempest's LP: 4000-2000= 2000**

"I don't' plan to duel you Grace and I won't be the one to defeat you." Tempest laughed, grabbed Crystal and quickly disappeared.

"What the heck just happened." Grace dashed through the ancient ruins but Tempest was way gone. The duel ended and she still had 8100 life points. "I guess I'll just to find another opponent.

* * *

 **Kai watched as Grace left the Ancient Ruins. It seemed he wasn't the only one who had been watching the duel. If he challenged Grace now, it would be a mistake. She had 8100 life points and her deck was based on having more life points. She would easily beat him. He would just have to wait for her life points to sink. Kai started to walk away when someone stepped in front of him.**

"It's been awhile Kai. I hope you still remember who I am." Ace stepped in front of Kai.

Kai grinned. "Of course I remember an old friend. I mean we use to play yugioh all the time together. Now, we're opponents representing our respective worlds. Did you come to duel me Ace."

"No, Kai. I would probably lose. After all, you are the duel king and I'm just an unknown xyz duelist. I came to talk. I need your help."

* * *

Karter decided to lay down for awhile. He needed to think. Why would Tempest save Crystal and where did he take him? And where was another duelist. He had wandered the jungle for hours and he didn't see anyone.

"Finally, I found a duelist. I just hope you're talented enough to entertain me for awhile." Striker stepped out of the fields. His duel disk was prepared.

"Actually, I saw you first. So you're mine." Celestia appeared out of nowhere. The girl also had her duel disk prepared. Then there was Karter just laying by a tree.

"Wait, hold on, he challenged me first." Karter got up quickly. "I want to duel and I'll even duel both of you."

"So, it's settled. We'll do a battle royale." Celestia grinned as she offered the idea.

"Change of plans, Celestia. This will be a tag duel. Karter and me vs. you and Striker." Ace somehow appeared behind Striker. Karter couldn't believe what was going on. He had been looking everywhere and now 3 duelists appeared out of nowhere.

"Ace, when did you get here? Seriously, where did everyone come from?" Karter was eager for a tag duel though.

"So, you're Ace, the one who's been bothering the Emperor guild. Now I'll definitely have to beat you. I'll beat you so badly, you're going to wish you never picked up a duel disk."

"Challenge accepted." Ace replied. This was the perfect opportunity to hit the Emperor guild bad. And he also sent Kai to take out Tempest. If his plan worked, the Emperor guild might never recover.

"Alright, enough talking. Let's duel already." Striker grew impatient.

 **Celestia and Striker's Lp: 8000**

 **Ace and Karter's Lp: 8000**

 **Duel mode set: Tag duel. Location: Jungle(during the end phase, the turn player is dealt 200 x the level of the monster with the highest level). Striker shall go 1st, then Karter, then Celestia, then Ace. Ace will be able to attack on his first turn.**

* * *

Meanwhile...

Kai walked towards the sea area. Tempest would most likely be there, and he had to do Ace's favor. It probably wouldn't be easy after all he was the number one xyz duelist and he would have the field advantage. Kai spotted someone coming towards him.

"Hey you. Do you know where Tempest is? I need to duel him." Kai asked the stranger.

"If you want to duel Tempest, you're going to have to duel me first." Damien unknowingly challenged Kai.

"Sure, I could use a warm-up." Kai agreed. "Let's duel."

* * *

That's it for this chapter. A lot will be happening soon so keep on reading. A tag duel including Celestia, the temporary leader of the Emperor guild, and Ace, who plans to defeat the Emperor guild. Kai, The Synchro Duel King vs Tempest The Xyz Emperor. Who do you have winning? I bet you thought Karter would face Tempest(oh and he will). And why did he rescue Crystal? These questions will all be answered in the coming chapters. Stay tuned to find out more.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

"I summon, **Baby Red Dragon(Lv 3/1200/1300)** from my hand. I activate it's special ability, by lowering it's attack to 0, I can summon a tuner monster from my deck. I summon **Red Dragon Enchantress(Tuner/Lv 1/0/2000)** in defense mode. I tune Baby Red Dragon with Red Dragon Enchantress. Synchro Summon! **Emissary of the Red Dragon( Lv 5/2500/1700).** I set three cards face down and end my turn." Striker finished his turn.

"I'm up, I draw. I activate **Zodiac Stellar Summonings** from my hand. I can now special summon two zodiac monsters from my deck and negate their effects and lower their attack to 0. I summon **Zodiac Taurus(Lv 4/1600/1300)** and **Zodiac Scorpio(Lv 3/1300/1100).** I then activate **Stars Shifting,** by discarding Golden-Eyes Miracle Dragon from my hand, my two zodiac monsters become the same level as Miracle Dragon which is level 8. I build the overlay network with these two level 8 monsters to xyz summon **Number 46: Dragluon(Rank 8/3000/3000).** "

"I activate my trap, **Dragonic Strike**. When a monster is special summoned from the extra deck it's attack points are halved and my monster gains 1000 attack points." Striker played his trap.

"I activate Dragluon's special abilities. By detaching an overlay unit, I can take control of your Dragon-type monster. I summon **Emissary of the Red Dragon(Dragon/Lv 5/2500/1700)** to my field. I set 2 cards face down and end my turn."

"It seems this duel is heating up and another duel seems to be starting as I speak. Let's check out the other duel."

* * *

 **Kai's LP: 4000**

 **Damien's LP: 4000**

 **System: Tournament Mode Set. Location: Lighthouse Shores( at the end of the player's turn, all non water-type monsters they control lose 200 attack and defense.) Damien will go 1st.**

"Ha. Boy, are you in for a surprise. I draw. I activate **Mechasaur M-1 Quick Shield's** special ability from my hand. By discarding one card from my hand I can summon it to my field in attack mode. I summon **Mechasaur M-1 QuickShield(Tuner/Lv 1/100/1300)**. I activate **Mechasaur M-2 Sky Ace(Lv4/2200/1700)** from my graveyard. I tribute QuickShield to summon Sky Ace in attack mode. When Sky Ace is special summoned, I can summon a Mechasaur from my hand or graveyard. I summon Quickshield again. Then I tune Sky Ace with Quickshield to Synchro Summon **Mechasaur SM-1 Blader(Lv 5/2500/2200).** I set a card face down and end my turn. Mechasaur loses 200 attack."

"Synchro Summon? I've never seen you in the Synchro World."

"Ha, if you must know, I use to be an xyz duelist. Then I went rogue from the Emperor Guild and switched into the Synchro World. It's actually pretty easy, I mean all you need is a tuner and a monster and boom."

Kai chuckled. "You insult the Synchro World and the duelists in it. You think you can just Synchro Summon? I'll show you the true extent of an Elite Synchro Duelist as the Duel King. I draw!"

"Final Turn! I activate **Blessings from the Upstart Archlord!** I send a light non-effect monster from my hand to draw two cards. I summon **Archfraud Novice, Karen(Tuner/Lv 2/800/1200).** I follow up by special summoning **Anaiss, the Archlord Champion(Lv 6/2300/1500)** from my hand. It can be summoned when I have a fairy type monster on my field but it can not attack."

"I tune Anaiss, The Archlord Champion with Archfraud Novice, Karen! Synchro summon! Appear the King's Heavenly Dragon! **Sanctuary Dragon Archlord(Lvl 8/3000/2500)!** When this mighty dragon's summoned, my opponent can no longer activate any card effects for the rest of the turn. By banishing one light monster in my graveyard like Anaiss, it gains half it's attack points. That's an extra 1150 attack making it a total of 4150. I activate **Sanctuary Advanced Draws** , it allows me to send all cards in my hand and draw cards equal to how much I discarded. I draw three new cards. I activate Archlord's effect again and again to banish all light monsters from my graveyard to add a total of 4200 attack to Sanctuary Dragon Archlord. It's got a total of 8350 now.

"Impressive. You're almost as good as Tempest. Hey, if I said I'm sorry, you wouldn't by chance let me go would you."

"I'll show no mercy for a third-rate duelist like you. Battle Phase. I activate my skill, **Sky Sanctuary.** During the battle phase, my monster gains 500 attack points for each light monster removed from play; there's 5 monsters removed from play meaning Sanctuary Dragon gains 2500 attack. **Sanctuary Dragon Archlord** attacks **Mechasaur SM-1 Blader** with 10,850 attack!

 **Kai's LP: 4000**

 **Damien's Lp: 4000-4000=0LP**

 **Winner: Kai**

"And wow, Kai stunningly beats Damien easily. Such skills from the duel king. He'll be a tough contender to take down. Let's check back to the tag duel going on in the jungle."

* * *

Ace got an alert that Kai had beat Damien and was now looking for Tempest. Now, Ace needed to do his part starting with defeating Celestia. Hopefully, he can do it.

"It's time, I blessed you all with my divine powers. I draw. I set the pendulum scale using **Celestial Champion Barramiel(Scale 1)** on the left and **Celestial Champion Yerachmiel( Scale 8)** on the right. Then I play the field spell **Celestial Domain**. It negates the effects of all other field spells in play, including the jungle field spell."

As soon as she played the field spell, the jungle transformed into a massive arena and was lifted into the sky. The duelists were all in shock and everyone in the tournament could see them up in the sky.

"My field spell also treats all xyz monsters in my extra deck as face-up pendulum monsters ignoring their summoning effects." Celestia grinned as Ace realized what was going to happen.

"That means you can pendulum summon those xyz monsters without overlay units. Is that even possible."

"You'll all see soon enough my true dueling prowess. I pendulum summon **Celestial Champion Ambriel(Rank 6/2500/2000), Celestial Champion Zaphiel(Rank 5/2400/2100), Celestial Champion Hochmael(Rank 4/1000/1000), and Celestial Champion Afriel(Rank 3/1900/2200)** all in attack position."

Karter nearly fell backwards. He and everyone else watching was in complete shock as Celestia had just brought out four xyz monsters simultaneously.

"You see, Ace, I'm not number 2 duelist in the Emperor guild. I'm actually number 1 and Tempest is number 2. I just put him in charge while I ran the guild from the shadows."

"Meaning… You are the true leader?" Ace looked in shock. He was facing the number 1 duelist in the Emperor guild while Kai went to actually face the number 2 duelist, Tempest.

"You see, I didn't want to appear on the leaderboards too often and ruin my plans so I patiently waited until the announcement of the tournament came to start ranking up. I was going to reveal myself and the Emperor Guild's true plans in the tournament. You thought you could actually finish us off in this tournament, how ironic. In fact Tempest and I were just the bait."

"At this moment, hundreds of our guild members are entering into this tournament to defeat the other duelist. The Emperor guild isn't only in the xyz world, Ace. Tempest was only the leader of the xyz world Emperor guild. I am the true leader and founder of the Emperor guild. Can you still even face me with that smug look on your face?"

Ace kneeled in defeat at Celestia's revealing plot. He… he couldn't take on the Emperor guild after all.

"Now let's get back to the duel shall we. **Celestial Champion Yerachmiel's** pendulum effect activates. I can attach an xyz material to all my xyz monsters that were pendulum summoned using monster from my deck. Now each of my monsters have an overlay unit. **Celestial Champion Hochmael** gains 500 attack for each xyz material attached to it. I then I activate my continuous spell, **Celestial Ark.** All Celestial Champion monsters on my field gain 500 attack for each card with Celestial in its name. That's a total of 4000 attack points added to my monsters. I set a card face down and end my turn. Come on Ace, you're up. That is if you still want to duel."

Karter looked over at Ace. He seemed pretty shaken up from Celestia's words. Who can blame him? He would also be in that state if he just heard all that Celestia just ranted about towards him. "Come on Ace, it's your turn. Remember you're not facing her or the Emperor guild alone."

* * *

Wow, that is it for Chapter 8. Who saw that coming? I mean seriously, even I didn't see that coming and I'm the writer. It's just that shocking. Sorry for the long wait but I've been pretty distracted from writing. I will be uploading another chapter this week though so keep on enjoying.

Next time, Kai vs. Tempest (maybe, maybe not). Where is Crystal? Will Ace and Karter be able to defeat Celestia? Will Ace even be able to duel after all that he just heard? Oh and why did I reveal the other duelists in chapter 6? Are they important to the story? Find out the answer to some of these questions... Next time… **Chapter 9: Ace's Master Plan is Unfolded**


End file.
